1. Field
Provided are an organic light emitting diode and an organic light emitting display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) may be substituted for a cathode ray tube (CRT) to help reduce the weight and the thickness of monitors and televisions. A liquid crystal display, which is a passive light emitting device, needs a separate backlight, and may have limited response speed and viewing angle.